


worse things

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Bulimia (mentioned), F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: Serena loves her like Serena loves the sea





	worse things

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. blair's bulimia is mentioned.

Blair figures that Serena doesn't have boyfriends, she has life rafts. Sure, she's Serena's best friend but that doesn't mean she doesn't take in some weird pleasure when she sees Serena flailing in the sea, drowning.

 

Maybe because without a pesky life raft to get in the way, Blair's the one who gets to save the day. She gets to pull Serena out of the sea, clean her up, dry her off. And when they get home, she'll lie her head on Serena's stomach, sprawled across those long, long legs of hers. They'll share a bed like they did when were they were younger, when things were a little easier.

 

Before Serena understood her father wasn't coming back. Before she had those daddy issues stirring in her stomach, begging to be doused in liquor and set ablaze. Before Nate began to look at Serena with a glint in his eye that he hadn't looked at Blair with. Before Blair began to throw up the insecurities that had began settling in her lungs and were making it difficult to breath. Before Blair began to think that eating and throwing up and eating again was the only thing she had control of over. Before Gossip Girl. Before Blair's dad left and Serena left. Before eating and throwing up and eating again was the only thing that Blair had control over.

 

Serena will say something sweet like, "You know, B., you're my best friend and I love you. It's always been me and you. You're my family and no guy can ever get in the way of that." Blair will be reminded that it's not just her in this. Maybe Serena cares about her as much as she cares about Serena. That's enough for Blair to let go of their history, in the moment at least.

 

Because Serena loves her like Serena loves the sea. Serena loves the sea but Blair can't be her life raft. So with Serena stroking her hair, swearing off men once again, Blair thinks that letting Serena drown in the sea for a moment or two really isn't the worse thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> blair is in love with serena and that's canon.


End file.
